Ghost Mansion
by ninakietnaki
Summary: Ten years ago a group of teens went to a vacation at a mansion and never returned. Now a group of detectives will solve the mystery behind their disappearance and free their spirits. No longer accepting OCs
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! As you heard I'm accepting 5 OCs for this story. You just need to fill the form at the bottom and submit. I will write at the summary then I will be stop accepting.**

**I know that I'm writing one other fic, but I had suddenly this idea and the urge to write it.**

**T****he characters are normal humans with animal features (like ears, tails or antlers).**

**I don't own Happy Tree Friends, only my OC Cloud**

**Here is the prologue of Ghost Mansion**

* * *

**The Happy Tree Times**

**27th July 2000**

**Local Girl Reported Missing**

_Yesterday at 2:00pm was reported missing Flaky Red. _

_The 16 years old girl was going to the park and meet her friends at 10:00am. __She walked out her home at 9:40am and the park is only 10 minutes from her home. __She didn't came to the park or returned home that day. __Her friends and parents started to worry and called the authorities for help. She is a red porcupine with long red quills, dandruff and red eyes. She was wearing a red long sleeved sweater, brown shorts and red shoes that day._

_ If anyone saw this girl please report to the police._

**The Happy Tree Times**

**30th July 2000**

**Victim of Kidnapping**

_I't been three days since the disappearance of Flaky Red._

_The search that the authorities made so far and the clues they have show that the girl have been kidnapped. They have found her broken phone outside the park and some of her quills. The clues saw that the girl was trying to escape the kidnapper without any use._

_Please if you heard or saw anything report the police._

**The Happy Tree Times**

**29th January 2001**

**Police Lost Hope**

_It's been six months since Flaky Red was reported missing. The police desided to close the case and the Police Chief Lumpy Antler said_

_"we want to continue the searsh, but since there is no more clues or any evidences for the kidnapping we can't do anything else for this case. We want to say sorry to her family and friends for her loss."_

**The Happy Tree Times**

**13th August 2002**

**Group Disappear**

_At the 9th July a group of teens was going for a month vacation at their friend's, Flippy Green, mansion._

_At 10th August they should had been returned from that vacation, but no one did. Their parents started to worry and since their kids didn't called them even one time. Some of the worried parents went to that mansion, but they didn't find anyone inside. They called the police and they search for those teens. The weird coincidence is that those missing teens were friends of the kidnapped Flaky Red from two years ago. _

_In the group were Cuddles Carrot, Giggles Bow, Petunia Blue, Flippy Green, Nutty Neon, Splendid Hero, Handy Nub, Mime Smile, Lammy White, Lifty and Shifty Ringtail._

**The Happy Tree Times**

**15th August 2002**

**Investigations**

_The police has found small traces of blood in some rooms of the mansion. They have searched all the mansion, but didn't find anyone dead or alive. They continue the search of the teenagers, even outside of it, but without any luck. They say that maybe someone have killed them and maybe the killer is one of those teens. The authorities will continue farther the investigations at the near areas to find the teens._

**The Happy Tree Times**

**17th August 2002**

**Haunted Mansion**

_The authorities were forced to stop the investigations after they witnessed paranormal phenomena at the mansion. The were talking about a girl's ghost was walking at the corridors asking for help. Some say that she looked like the kidnapped Flaky Red. We don't know anything else, except that this mansion is haunted and that the killer maybe is still around. _

In an office at the police station was 19 years old boy. He was a wolf with snow white ears and tail. His black hair was messy and long to the shoulders. He had light blue eyes and three black piercings at his right ear. He was wearing a black T-shirt with a flaming skull, dark blue baggy jeans, black fingerless gloves and black athletic shoes. He was sitting on a chair and was reading old articles from newspapers.

With the boy was a 36 years old man who was the Police Chief of the Happy Tree Town. He was a moose with yellow antlers and the one was flipped. He had light blue hair, light blue eyes and was very tall. He was sitting behind his desk looking at the boy.

"All that happened 12 and 10 years ago. You did the best choise for wanting to hire us." said the boy

"We know. Your team is the only who solve cases with supernatural and paranormal phenomena. You are all pretty famous for solving that kind of cases" said Officer Lumpy

"I'm flattered, Chief." the boy said

"So you take this case, Cloud Moon?" asked Officer Lumpy

"We are in. I will go to my team now" said Cloud and walked outside the office.

* * *

**I hope you liked the prologue. This will be a story of a real mystery. **

**If you want your OCs to be in this story fill this form**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Species:**

**Age:**

**Appearance:**

**Bio:**

**Personality:**

**How they react with supernatural:**

**Special abilities (if they have):**


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to thank everyone who sent his OC for the story and sorry to those who the OCs didn't make it to the story**

**List with the starring OCs and their authors**

**Cloud ** _ninakietnaki_

**U **_Flippy Face_

**Tsuki** _XenaTheAlienChick_

**Stuffy **_Hanpechu_

**Stinky ** _Carlos45_

**Stripes **_stripesthetiger_

**The characters are normal humans with animal features like ears, tails or antlers**

**I own only my OC Cloud **

* * *

Cloud walked out of the office and a 16 years old girl rushed to him.

She had dark grey wolf ears and tail. She had light purple-pink eyes and long spikish dark purple hair, with bangs that were covering her left eye. She was wearing a purple bikini top with white skulls on it, black jeans and flip flops with black/purple wedges. She had six weird black spikes are on her back (three at her each side) and her red nails were claws. She was wearing a silver necklace with a silver skull charm, a black leather bracelet with white and pink pyramid spikes and blue spike earrings. She also had a dark purple guitar, with blue flames and black skulls on it.

"You accepted the case?" she asked with impatience

"Of course Tsuki. You know that we especially came here for this case." Cloud replied

"So we go back to the hotel to tell the others?" a 19 years old boy asked sitting on a chair with his arms crossed.

He was very tall, with pale skin with was wearing a black shirt that had a spray canned cloud in the middle and black cargo shorts with neon green suspenders. His long black hair was pretty messy and at the sides were two thin strips of hair dipped with neon. You couldn't understand what species he was, because his ears were hidden in his hair and he had a long paintbrush-like tail dipped in neon green. He was also was wearing black fingerless gloves, but instead of fingers he had claws, a white hospital eye patch on his left eye and he had a glowing green eye at the right and a green turtle necklace.

"Of course U and you driving" Cloud said

"Why I can't drive?" asked Tsuki annoyed

"Because the last time you was driving you almost killed us!" said Cloud

"It's not my fault that I'm distracted easily" she said

"But it's your fault that we almost fell from a cliff" U commented

"No it's not! It's the cliff's fault for being there in the first place!" Tsuki said defensively

"The conversation is over. U is driving the van." said Cloud and they walked out from the police station.

They sat in the van and U started to drive. On the way Cloud remembered how he met them.

He met them 5 years ago on his third case. He and his best friend Stuffy were working alone as detectives that time and they were solving the disappearance of some kids from an orphanage in another town. They discovered that the abducted kids were used as test subjects in some illegal experiments. The most of the kids were dying or becoming mutants with no free will, from those experiments. U and Tsuki were at the early stage of mutation and Cloud had managed to stop it's proccess. Because of those experiments they have lost all the memories of their pasts and got the forms they both have now. Because they didn't was to go back to the orphanage they decided to come with Cloud.

They arrived and walked in to the hotel. They came in to their apartment and inside were three persons waiting for them.

The first was an almost 18 years old boy who was a bunny. He had short, messy, creamy orange hair. He had soft orange droopy ears, a white puff for a tail and pale skin. He had pale green, almost gray, eyes and was wearing a sick mask over his mouth and nose and under it he had freckles. He was wearing a baggy orange sweatshirt, dark blue jeans, white sneakers and a black backpack. He was sitting at the table and was looking at some old newspaper articles.

The second was a 18 years old girl who was a tigress. She had white skin, her orange hair was long to the shoulders and she had orange eyes. She had orange tiger ears and a tail with black stripes. She was wearing a striped orange shirt, black jeans, cowboy boots, and a ranger hat. She was sitting on the couch and was trowing knives at a target, at the other side of the room, to entertain herself.

The third was a 16 years old boy who was a skunk. He had white skin, white spikey hair under a white fedora and blue eyes. His black ears were hidden under his fedora and he had a black tail with a white stripe. He was wearing a blue shirt under an unzipped white sweater, black jeans, and black/white sneakers. He was nervously searching every corner in the room looking for something.

"Stinky, did you lost something?" asked Cloud the skunk.

"No, but I'm going to find those freakin' cameras that the government use to spy on us!" he said looking under the table.

"Come on man. The are not any hidden cameras in here." said the bunny

"There are Stuffy! You just can't see them because they are hidden!" Stinky said looking in to the fridge.

"You won't find anything as always." said the tigress trowing one other knife at the middle of the target.

"There are Stripes! I can't find them because they are hidden very well!" he said looking inside the plant pot.

Cloud remembered how he met each one of them.

Stuffy was his best friend as Cloud's could remember and they both were solving mysteries together since he was 13. Even if Stuffy was a little of a coward he was very helpful and smart. He was also hypocondriac and wasn't used to being touched.

He met Stripes 3 years ago at the case with the mysterious murders. The case was about persons who were killed by a family member and every time they found the member who killed the others it was turned out that he was dead the previous day. She was working as cop/undercover agent back then and helped them to solve the case. After they destroyed the demon who was taking the shape of those who he killed, she found their group interesting and tagged along.

As for Stinky he met him a year ago at the case with the vampire attacks. After he helped them to kill the vampire he tagged along. A month ago he told them about the case they have now. He said that his cousin Petunia had mysteriously dissapeared with the rest of her friends at that mansion 10 years ago and that this town is still looking for someone that can solve this case.

"So Cloud when we start?" asked Tsuki snapping him out of his thoughts.

"We can start now, but first we will visit an old friend of mine that had this case 10 years ago." Cloud said

"You mean we will go visit Wrak?" asked Stuffy

"Who is this Wrak?" asked U

"He was a detective that had this case as Cloud said and we met him in our first case 6 years ago." said Stuffy

"What this case was about?" asked Stripes

"The attacks of a Hell Hound" said Cloud and Stripes shivered at the thought of a large demonic dog.

"Can we go now?" asked Tsuki with impatience

"Is everyone ready?" Cloud asked

Everyone just nodded

"Then let's go and I will drive the van." said Cloud and they all headed outside.

* * *

**Here was the character introduction. I made their bios so they could fit in to the story.**

**Now they will go to Wrak the MuffinHTF's OC to learn more about the case before they go to the mansion.**

**We will see how the story will go.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I need to tell that since I will be working on two stories I will update slower.**

**Cloud: So in this chapter we will see what detective Wrak have to tell us about the case**

**I hope his accent is ok**

* * *

Cloud stopped the van in front of an small old yellow house.

"We arrived" he said getting outside the van

"Really? A detective lives in an old house like this?" said Stinky surpriced

"He is a little crazy and weirdo" said Stuffy

"Why you say that? He is a normal person." said Cloud and knocked the door.

"I'm commin'!" said a voice from inside.

Then the door opened, it revealed 36 years old man. He had medium length dark purple scraggly hair. He was wearing a red jacket with holes and tears in it and blue jeans that have one cut off leg. He had purple raccoon ears with his left ear chewed off and a dark purple/black raccoon tail. He had tire and skid marks all across his body and his eyes were purple with small pupils.

"Is that... a detective?" asked Stripes and Stuffy just nodded.

"He looks more like a crazy hobo to me" wishpered U to Tsuki

"Hi Cloud, ma boy! Hi Stuffy! I see ya got n'w friends." said Wrak with a smile

"Long time no see Wrak. Those are my teamates you didn't met. Tsuki, Stripes, U and Stinky" said Cloud showing the others

"Nic'to meet ya fellas. Com' in" he said letting the teens inside.

His house was pretty messy and full of weird stuff. They wondered how someone can live in a place like this.

"So, wha the s'dden visit? I could hav' called me" said Wrak to Cloud

"We came to this town to solve a case Wrak." said Stuffy, as everyone were sitting on the two couches

"So ya were clos'by." said Wrak sitting on an old armchair and taking a coffe mug.

"Excuse me, but why you have tire marks?" asked Tsuki

"Tsuki that's rude!" wishpered Stripes

"Hahaha! I hav'em, cause I'm cursed" said Wrak

"Your cursed to have tire marks? That's stupid" said Stinky

"Actually the curse is that he can't cross a single road without being hit by a car" said Cloud

"Wha Cloud said is a true. I w'sa youn' detective th'n tha happ'n. I rememba tha guy named 'Labrador'... " started Wrak

Stuffy quickly cut him off saying "Sorry Wrak, maybe another time. We actually came here to you, so you could help us with our case."

"Wha case is't?" asked Wrak taking a sip of his coffe

"The one you had 10 years ago, about a group disappearance." said Cloud

Wrak calmly put the mug on the coffe table, crossed his fingers and said with a serious expression "I rememba tha case. Wha do ya wanna know about it? I can help ya."

"We want to know if you suspected someone, because in an old article said that maybe someone from the group did it." said Stuffy

"To tell ya the truth. Ev'ryone s'spected Flippy Green since 't was his mansion. But I kn'w the kid didn't d' that." said Wrak

"Why do you think that?" asked Stinky

"I kn'w tha kid, he was harml'ss. Ev'n though he had PTSD from his father, he rar'ly changed an' never kill'd anyone. Also we found traces o' blood tha belong' t' him as victim."

"Could it be anyone else from the group?" asked Stripes

"No, no one, ev'n tha twins who were thiev's, they wer' also victims as everyone. I kn'w tha someone els' outside th' group did that."

"You said that Flippy Green's father had PTSD. He could did that or someone else from his family." said Cloud

"His father was colonel Green who died in an asylum then his son was 8, after tha they m'ved away. He ret'rned here the he was 13. He said tha his mother died in an accid'nt and we never saw anyon' else with him. He was living al'ne as I kn'w."

"How old he was then he dissapeared?" asked Stuffy

"He was 18, lik' everyon'else"

"What about Flaky Red?" asked Cloud

"Ya kn'w she diss'peared 2 years b'fore that. We saw her ghost a'the mansion. She said 'help' befor' she disappear'd."

"Only that?" asked U

"Norm'ly th ghosts hav' colours, but she was plain white. That means tha her body was trapp'd som'were, befor' she died and tha her spirit also is trapp'd in there. So she can't be outside often mor' than one min'te, 'cause it takes m'ch spiritual power."

Everyone, except Tsuki who was distracted by a colourfull dreamcatcher, were listening every word Wrak was saying. Suddenly Stinky jumped from his seat and rushed to the window. He opened the curtain and started to look outside.

"What happened Stinky?" asked Stripes

"Just now I saw someone spying on us! It must be the government! I knew it! I knew that they they sent a spy after us!" he replied

"No one is spying on us! It's your stupid imagination! Again!" said U in a fretful voice

"No it's not! I saw someone's shadow just now, out of the window!" said Stinky

"Maybe it was a tree or someone who was just passing by!" said U

"You two cut it off! Now!" said Stripes and the two boys stopped.

Tsuki lifted her head from the dreamcatcher, looked at Stinky and asked "Did I missed anything?"

"Don't tell me you wasn't paing attention! Again!" said U angrily

"Sorry that I'm easily distracted! And why do you care if I'm paying attention or not? Your not my nanny or anything. Wacky!" said Tsuki sticking out her tongue and making U mad

"Wacky? Wacky? Who are you calling wacky you..." started U

"One more word and I will cut off your tongue." said Stripes making U to swallow his next words

"Are you s're tha th'se are your new teamat's?" asked Wrak

"As you can see... yes" said Stuffy

"We got used to it" said Cloud

"Good luck with th' investigation. If ya need ma help, call me." said Wrak

Cloud nodded to him, he stood up and said to the others "Guys! We are leaving for the mansion!"

"Finnaly!" said Tsuki and runned outside

"Your still not driving!" Cloud yelled to her

"Damn!" she yelled from outside.

"Stripes you drive, because I'm bored." said Cloud

"Lazy ass." she said and everyone went outside

* * *

**So next they going to the mansion. What will they discover? And maybe Stinky was right about someone watching them.**

**Cloud: But still it's not the government.**

**So please review and say your opinions**


	4. Chapter 4

**Time to get inside the mansion. **

**Cloud: Yay! Time for solving :D**

**It won't be easy.**

**Cloud: Everyone enjoy! :)**

* * *

It was night outside and the van stopped at a forest near the the mansion's front gates. Everyone got out of the van and approached the black iron gates. Behind the gates they saw the mansion at the end of a small road that was through the mansion's garden. They also noticed that the gates were locked with chains and a padlock.

"Great! We are locked outside!" said U

"There has to be a key somewhere." said Stuffy looking around

"I don't see anything except the mailbox and a tree with a hollow" said Stinky

Stripes opened the mail box. Inside she found a newspaper article and started to read it.

Cloud took a flashlight and looked inside the tree's hollow. Inside was a small black key, a glowing yellow marble and a crumbled piece of paper, with something written on it. He took them to examine them closer.

Tsuki came to him and asked "What did you find?"

"I think I found the key. I also found that weird glowing yellow marble and that crumpled piece of paper." said Cloud

"Can I take the marble? It's pretty." she said

"Sure, since I don't think we will need it." said Cloud and gave it to her.

"Guys! You have to read this!" said Stripes and everyone came to her to see the article.

**Happy Tree Times**

**11th March 1992**

**Escape from the madhouse**

_Today, a week after the death of colonel Green, a __patient escapes from the local asylum._

_The patient is the 28 years old scientist named ... who became mad and was closed in the asylum at the age of 20. The owner of the asylum Dr. Sniffles was found dead in the patient's room, after a supposed therapy session. No one knows how the patient managed to escape. We want to warn everyone to be careful with a mad man wandering outside. The authorities will do everything to track him down and put him in to the asylum. If anyone see the person on this photo, immediatly call the police. This man is really dangerous._

The article was torn after that part.

"What an article from 20 years ago was doing inside the mailbox?" asked Stinky

"I dont know, I just found it there. Did you noticed that the photograph is torn and that the patient's name is covered in ink?" said Stripes

"I don't like this one bit. Somethinng is going on here and I think this article is somehow related to the case" said Stuffy taking the old article

"Guys! Cloud found the key to get in!" said Tsuki and everyone turned to see Cloud.

He wasn't paying attention to them and was looking at the piece of paper he had found.

"Cloud? What is this?" asked Stripes

Cloud just gave her the piece of paper without telling anything. Stripes took it and with the others looked at it. On the paper was a scribble saying **"HELP US"**

"I have a bad feeling about this" said Stinky

"Me, too." said Stuffy

"We haven't even started and this case is starting to get weirder and weirder" said U

Cloud unlocked the gates and said "Let's go in."

Everyone walked inside the garden and followed the small path to the house. On the way they saw a well, a fountain and some rose bushes.

"A bunny!" yelled Tsuki, seeing a small grey rabbit and tried to run after it. U grabbed her hair and Tsuki quickly said "Ouch! Hair, hair, hair!"

"Where do you think you're going?" U asked, releasing the girl's hair.

"After the bunny of course!" she replied.

"Tsuki leave the rabbits alone! We have a case to solve!" said Stripes.

"Okay" Tsuki said disappointed.

They arrived in front of the mansion, but the door and the windows were nailed with boards.

"Great! How we supposed to get in now!" said Tsuki

"We can try to brake the door." said U

"Maybe we can find another way in." said Stuffy

"Guys! This window doesn't have any boards." said Stinky and tried to open it, but the window didn't budge. After some attempts he said "Guys! I need help!"

Stripes and Cloud came to help him, but the window still didn't budge.

"This thing is completely stuck!" said Cloud and they stopped their efforts

"Eh guys! Where is U?" asked Stuffy

They turned around and started to look for him.

"Did you lost me guys?" asked U behind them.

They turned around and saw U looking at them behind the window, with an amused look on his face.

"How did you get in?" asked Stinky

"I just teleported." he said simply, unlocking and opening the window.

"That's too bad. I was thinking about smashing this window with my guitar." Tsuki said disappointed.

Everyone entered into the house through the window. They found themselves in a almost dark living room. The only light in the room was the fire that burned in the fireplace.

"U, when did you lit the fire?" asked Stuffy

"I didn't. It was already lit then I got in." U replied

"That's weird. I thought that no one lives here anymore." said Stripes

"No one is living here for over 10 years" Stuffy said

"If U didn't do it and as you say no one lives here, then who?" asked Cloud

"Maybe the ghost did it" said Stinky

"Ghosts can't lit fires." said Stuffy

"Guys look what I found on fireplace!" said Tsuki happily

"What is it?" Stuffy asked

"A red glowing marble, similar to the yellow one the Cloud found! I think I will start a collection!" Tsuki replied

"Good for you" U said rolling his eyes

"I think we need to start to search this mansion for clues." said Cloud

"I think we should split up. Some of us will search here, the first flloor, and the others will search upstairs on the second floor." said Stuffy

"Good idea. Me, you and Stinky will go search upstairs, while Cloud, U and Tsuki will search here." Stripes said

"Can I change team?" Stinky asked nervously

"Do you have any problem with my decisions?" Stripes asked

"No!" Stinky in a whimper

"Emm, Stripes maybe-" started Cloud

"Do you have any problem?" Stripes asked

Clouds hair turned white and he said quickly "No, I don't!"

"Good! Anyone else have a problem?" Stripes asked the others

Everyone else shook their heads in fear.

"Great! Now let's go upstairs!" Stripes said

Stuffy and Stinky followed her and wishpered to the others "Help"

"Good luck. You will need it." wishpered U

Cloud's hair turned back to his black colour and he said to the others "Let's start searching this place."

* * *

**Hahaha! Cloud's hair turns white then he is stressed, angered or scared**

**Cloud: *shivers* Stripes is much more scarier than any ghost or monster then she is like this**

**Bad for you, I like then your hair turns white.**

**Cloud: I DON'T! I like it black!**

**Anyways! Please review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Time to search for clues. What each team will find?**

**Cloud: What relation had that article with the case? ****Why the fireplace is lit up? What are those marbles?**

**And so many other questions. We will see what the two groups will be doing at the same time.**

**Cloud: Read, learn and enjoy! **

* * *

*First floor*

Tsuki, Cloud and U were searching around the living room for a long time, but they couldn't find anything. The living room had a couch, two armchairs, a small coffe table, that were in front of the fireplace. There was a small bookcase, an old dusty hutch with war medals, and some paintings on the walls.

As they were searching U spotted an almost burned scrap of paper lying near the fireplace. He picked it up carefully and looked at it. On the paper he could almost see the word 'cellar', that was written by someone's hand. "Cloud! Tsuki!" U called the others.

"What is it U?" asked Cloud coming to him.

"Did you find something?" asked Tsuki impatiently.

"I'm not sure if this is a clue, but does this place have a cellar?" asked U showing them what he found.

"I don't know. Maybe we should go and check it out." said Cloud.

Tsuki tried to open the door nearby, but it didn't budge. "This door is locked" she said.

"Maybe we should go from the other door, that goes to hall. We will try to open this one later." said Cloud

They walked out of the living room to the hall, from the other door. There was only the stairs to the second floor, a small door to the closet, the entrance to the house and one other half-opened door that was to the dining room.

The boys went into the dining room, but Tsuki didn't followed them. She had seen the door to the closet and was curious, about what was inside it. She silently approached the door and opened it. Inside she saw only old coats and shoes, but something got her attention. It was a small wooden box with roses curved on it. She took it carefully in her hands and opened it. Inside was a small silver key with a handle that was shaped like a rose. She looked at it and a question came to her mind_ "What a key like this is doing here?". _She snapped out of her thoughts, when she heard Cloud's voice asking "Tsuki where are you?"

"I'm coming!" she said, putting the key in her pocket and ran to the dinning room. She was very excited and wanted to tell them about the key she just found.

Then she got in to the room she saw a large old, dusty, expensive, wooden table that had an old silver candelera, twelve wooden chairs and three different paintings on the walls. At the other side of the room she saw a door that was leading into th kitchen. The guys weren't inside this room so, she went to the kitchen.

Inside the kitchen was a horrible smell of rotten garbage. There at the sink was a huge stack of dirty plates, with rotten leftovers, cockroaches and flies on them and they were covered in mold. The fridge's white colour had almost faded, leaving on old rusty metalic surface. The oven was covered in a layer of slime and spider webs, and old burned pieces of food. The kitchen cabinets were all open and empty and in the trash can was a pile of garbage with a rat eating on top of it. There were also some stairs that were leading down, somewhere. From downstairs she heard the boys and quickly came down to find them.

"Hey guys guess what I found!" said Tsuki.

"Not now Tsuki! We found the door to the cellar, but we can't open it." said U

"We need to find a way to get in." said Cloud

"Really you found it? Okay step aside!I will open it!" said Tsuki and took her guitar.

"Don't try to brake it. The door is made from stone" said U

"What? How can this be?" she asked confused.

"It's not exactly a door. It's more like a seal." said Cloud.

"You mean like those that are used in the cemetery?" asked Tsuki

"Yes, like those. Maybe we should find the others and tell them about this." said U

"Tsuki you said that you wanted to tell us something earlier." said Cloud.

"Emmm, I forgot. But it was important. I think" said Tsuki scratching her head.

Cloud left a sigh and said "If it's important, tell us when you remember. Now, let's go to find the others."

They headed back to the hall and when they walked out the dining room, they saw a white figure upstairs. The figure was of a girl with long wild hair, who was floating in the air and was turned with her back at them. The girl just floated away in the second floor's corridor, disappearing from their sight.

"Did you see that?" asked Tsuki

"Yes we saw. We should go after her." said U and they headed upstairs.

*Second floor*

Stripes, Stuffy and Stinky, walked in the hall and headed upstairs on the second floor. The found themselves at a corridor with five doors. Two at the right, two at the left and the last was at the end of the corridor.

Stripes opened the first at the left. The three of them looked inside and saw that it was the bathroom. The place was in a horrible state with humidity and it was a real swamp. The bathtub was almost all covered in moss, filled with green water with some water lilies floating on it and there were also some frogs swimming. The sink was rusty, covered in a green slime and insects were running on it. The walls were covered in green and black moss, the mirror was greenish and dirty and no words to describe the toilet.

Stuffy had almost a panic attack seeing all this mess, Stinky felt sick and Stripes quickly closed the door.

"I don't know about you two, but there is no way I'm going in there." said Stripes disgusted.

"I won't go there even if you paid me or threated to kill me or even if I was a ghost!" said Stuffy shivering

"I'm not disgusted by swamps, I'm disgusted by the fact, that a normal toilet can become... this" said Stinky

"Let's never open this door ever again." said Stripes and the boys nodded in agreement.

They opened the first door at the right and they saw one completely empty room. It didn't even had any furniture.

"I don't think we will find anything in here. Let's open the next one." said Stuffy

They opened the next door and room was empty like the previous one.

"Let's open the door to the across room" said Stripes.

They opened the door to the room across and they saw a bedroom. It had one bed with a cabinet next to it, one chest in front of the bed, one wooden wardrobe, a bookshelf a dresser and a desk at the other side of the room.

"Well, at least this place has were to search." said Stuffy

"Guys, do you have the feeling that someone is watching us?" asked Stinky glancing around.

"Stop with you're fantasies Stinky! No one is watching us!" said Stripes rolling her eyes

"I'm sure someone is watching us! It must be the dovernment!" said Stinky

"No one can be watching us, okay maybe the ghost can, but this isn't the point right now. We came to search for clues, so maybe we should start." said Stuffy

They started to seach everywere. In the wardrobe, in drawers, under the bed, in the chest and anywere they could. The most furniture were empty or had only clothes inside, that the group assumed they belonged to Flippy Green. They were ready to go out of the room, then Stinky tripped on something and fell down.

"Are you alright Stinky?" asked Stuffy

"I'm okay. Just tripped on this...loose board?" said Stinky and noticed something "Guys! I see something under it!"

"Let me." said Stripes and removed the board. Under it was a small black journal.

Stuffy took it in his hands and said excited "This is Flippy Green's journal!"

"Open it so we could read it" said Stinky

Stuffy opened the journal and said taking a look at all the pages "Guys, the most pages are blank, some of the pages are missing and only a very few have something written on them."

They started to red the few remained pages on the journal.

**4th March 1992**

_Today my father died, but I don't know if I'm sad about it. I don't remember him since I was only 2 years old then they closed him in the madhouse. __My mother never let me to meet him. I know she hates him and me, too. She said that he ruined her life and then I made it harder for her. If she hated him so much, then why she was going regulary to the asylum? I know she is happy to be rid of him and she said that we are moving away. I'm sad about that. Here are my friends and that girl, Flaky, that I like and I don't want to be away from her._

There were some missing pages and they started to read next.

**9th April 1997**

_After that incident, my mom didn't had a funeral. I don't know what happened to her body, because he doesn't tell me. This guy isn't my father or even married mom, but she loved him and they both hated me, for being the son she was forced to have with the man she was forced to marry. I know this guy hates me even more now, but I don't care. I know he won't dare to do anything to me, because he is cautious of my other side. We are going back to my old home, where are my old friends and Flaky. I can't wait to meet them, especially Flaky._

There were some missing pages again.

**29th July 2000**

_Today I was going to confess my love for her. I wanted Flaky to be my girlfriend, but fate wasn't nice to me. Flaky disappeared. I know she is in danger but I feel completely useless. The girl I love has disappeared and the only thing I do is sitting and waiting with the others. This guy doesn't even care and I doubt that he even learned her disappearance. The only thing he do is to be locked in the study room and I don't see him come outside of it and I usually prefer to be out of the mansion. He is weird, why would want anyone to seal the cellar, because doesn't use it. It's a whole room and I could find one other use for it. But he already did it some days ago. _

There was a missing page again

**6th July 2002**

_He told me, if I want to call my friends to stay here for a month. That is weird te hear from him, but since the mansion is closer to the beach I agreed. I called my friends and they all found it a great idea. In three days everyone will come here. He said that he won't disturb us and will be inside the study room as always. Now what I think about it, I never talked about him to my friends. I even think that no one knows that this guy even exist and the same you know with who. Still something is still off all about this._

"Flippy Green, wasn't living alone like Wrak said. He was living with a guy that probably was his mother's new lover." said Stuffy

"Did you noticed what Flippy said in the last one about doubting that the others know that this guy even exist?" asked Stripes thinking

"Yes and that, it was this guy's idea for everyone to come here" added Stinky

"Did you mean that this mysterious guy, maybe is the killer or something?" asked Stuffy

"Yes. I'm pretty sure, but I want to hear the opinions of the rest." said Stripes

"Maybe we should go and find them to show them what we found." said Stinky

"Let's find them." said Stripes and they walked out of the room.

* * *

**Wow! This is the longest chapter I ever made and it took me three days to complet it, because I was and I will be busy going to the beach these days.**

**Skip: Please can you tell them the news? 0w0**

**Oh! Yes. I have deleteted one fic that almost no one was reading and in it's place I will make one other fic.**

**Skip: With me! 0w0**

**I want to write a more casual HTF story and to be about Skip's life at Happy Tree town. It will be with normal tree friends and OCs. It will be some small everyday adventures Skip will live with his friends, with personal life, romances between tree friends and OCs, crazy situations and other stuff.**

**Skip: You forgot to say that I don't have sence of direction and that all this happen then I'm usually lost or dragged somewhere. 0w0**

**Cloud: Have you finished? What about the other stories?**

**Then I will have ideas for them I will update, so don't worry.**

**Skip: Please review to tell us what you think about this chaptie. Also check the profile if you want to learn about me, meow. 0w0**


	6. Chapter 6

**The group found some clues and learned some things. Now there are more questions that need answers. Now, we will see what else they will find and learn. Also...**

**Cloud: Everyone! Follow that ghost!**

***Hits him at the back of his head* Don't yell to my ear!**

**Cloud: Oww! Sorry, I got excited.**

**Here is the chapter. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

As the three of them walked out of Flippy's room, right in front of them they saw the ghost. Both Stuffy and Stinky screamed in fear and hid behind Stripes. The ghost had also screamed in fear and quickly flew in the room, at the end of the corridor.

Stripes was just standing there fearless and she said , looking at the boys behind her "Look at the brave men, behind the lady's back!"

"I wasn't scared! I was just startled! Yeah! That's it! I was startled, because I was caught off guard!" said Stinky laughing nervously.

"Me, too! The ghost, just cught me of guard! And startled me!" said Stuffy nervously

"Yeah right!" said Stripes sarcastically

From the other side of the hall came running to them, the rest of the group.

Cloud spoke first "We saw a girl's ghost coming to this direction and we heard screams."

"We saw her and she fled to the room at the end of the hall. As for screaming, ask the two ladies behind me." said Stripes pointing at the two boys behind her.

"We said we weren't scared! We were just startled." said Stinky defensively

"Yeah, yeah! Whatever!" said Stripes rolling her eyes

"So you two were screaming like little girls." said U laughing

Stuffy was going to protest, but Cloud said "We don't have time for this now! We need to go after her!"

"Guys! Are you coming?" asked Tsuki, who already was standing outside the door at the end of the hall.

"When did she... Nevermind!" said U and everyone walked to the door.

They opened the door and got into the room. It was a bedroom that was larger than Flippy's. It had a king sized bed with two cabinets next to it, a large dresser with a mirror above it, an armchair and a large wardrobe. They were looking around, but they didn't see anywhere the girl's ghost.

They heard a small whimper inside the wardrobe. Everyone silently approached it and Stripes started slowly to open the wardrobe. Before she manage to open it, the ghost jumped out of the wardrobe. Stripes lost her balance and fell backwards, holding her hat with both hands. Stinky and Cloud catched Stripes and helped her stand up.

They turned around and looked at the ghost. She was trembling in fear and her appearance was exactly the same with the long lost Flaky Red.

"Are you Flaky Red?" asked Cloud calmly, so he couldn't scare her. The girl's ghost just nodded in responce.

"Tell us what happened to you!" said U abruptly, making the girl whimper.

Stripes hit U at the stomach, with her elbow, and said "Don't talk like that. You scare her."

"Flaky can you tell us or at least show us what happened to you?" asked Tsuki softly.

The ghost girl nodded and pointed an jewel box at the top of the dresser. Stinky took the box and opened it. Inside was a small bronze key, with a small tag saying _'study room'_.

"You mean something is there?" asked Stuffy. The girl nodded and started to fade away.

"Wait! Can you give us a hint where is your body?" said Cloud rushed.

Before she completely disappear, they hear her soft voice saying the word _"Cellar"._

"That makes sence. The cellar was sealed, back then." said Stripes

"How do you know that it's sealed? You didn't came with us." said U

"We found Flippy Green's journal. There are missing pages, but on one of the remained he wrote about that." said Stuffy

"Can you give it to me? I want to check it." said Cloud

"Sure!" said Stuffy and took out the journal from his backpack and gave it to him.

Cloud, U and Tsuki started to read it. When they finnished, Cloud gave the journal back to Stuffy saying "It seems Flippy wasn't living alone."

"We know and I believe that, this guy that was living with him is the one culprit." said Stripes seriously

"I also think that this guy is behind all this." said U

"I agree, but we still don't his idenity. There is also one phrase that puzzles me." said Cloud

"Which is it?" asked Tsuki

"The one saying '_I even think that no one knows that this guy even exist and the same you know with who.' _I wonder who is he referring at with the words _'you know with who' _" said Cloud.

"We don't know. Maybe we will need more clues, to find out." said Stuffy

"I guess, you're right." said Cloud, still thinking.

"We should better go to the study room. Since we have the key." said Stinky.

The group walked out of the room and headed to the study room. When they arrived outside the door, Stinky unlocked it and they got inside. The room was filled with bookshelves and in the middle of the room was an old desk. Everyone started to look around the room.

Stuffy and Tsuki checked the desk's drawers, but they were empty. As Stuffy was closing the bottom drawer he noticed something. The bottom of the drawer was shaking, like something was under it. He carefully removed the bottom, to find a third secret drawer. Inside it was a small purple emblem in the shape of a crescent moon.

When Tsuki saw it, she quickly grabbed it and said admiring it "It's so pretty! It looks like the small opening on the fireplace."

"What did you just said?" asked Stripes

"That this thingy is like one of the two holes on the fireplace!" she replied.

"Tsuki, give it to me." said Stuffy

"Why?" she asked confused

"I think something is off with that fireplace and that thing make me more concerned about it." he replied

"Okay" she said frowning and gave the small emblem to him.

"Don't be sad about it Tsuki. You just can continue you're marble collection." said U, only to be hit by Stripes at the back of his head.

Stinky and Cloud were both looking at some books on one of the bookshelves, while were hearing the conversation behind them.

"Do you think that is something off with that fireplace?" asked Stinky

"Maybe yes, maybe not. We will find out very soon. I didn't knew that kind of book exist!" said Cloud taking out a book.

"What's it's title?" asked Stinky

"One hundred ways to commit suicide! Hahaha! I can't believe someone did a book like this!" said Cloud amused

"Hahaha! Check this one 'One hundred ways to figure out that your sponge wants to kill you' Hahaha! Who read that stuff?"

The others came to them and U asked "Why are you laughing?"

"You need to check those books! Their titles are hillarious! This is the section of one hundred ways of something!" said Cloud

Tsuki took a book and read the title "'One hundred ways to hunt humans' Sweet! Just what I needed!"

"For what exactly?" asked Stinky

"To capture Justin Beaver and add his skull to my skull collection!" she said cheerfully

"Good for you." said U rolling his eyes

"Look at this 'One hundred ways to kill your plant'. This thing is plain stupid and pointless." said Stripes

"I agree with Stripes. Why they even write those books? Look at this one 'One hundred ways to stalk someone'" said Stuffy taking a book

"Give me that!" said U snatching the book from Stuffy's hands.

"Sweet! I finnaly found it! "One houndred ways to know that the government is watching you'!" said Stinky and took the book.

After removing this book the bookshelf started to shake and moved to the side, revealing a secret passage.

They took out some flashlight from Stuffy's bag and started to walk in.

"Who could ever imagine, that here was a secret passage. Espesially that this specific book will open it." said U

"Not me!" said Cloud "I could never pick this book."

They all continued too walk and the reached a room. But not any room. It was the cellar.

* * *

**That was it for now. I'm tired to continue, so I will write the rest in the next chapter.**

**Cloud: I can't believe we got in the cellar. What will await us there?**** It's so exciting! I wanna know now!**

**We will see in the next chapter. Until then, be patient.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Cloud: This is crazy! We found a way into the cellar!**

**I wonder what U did with that book.**

**Cloud: Don't mind it. I want to know if Flaky is really in there!**

**Read to find out and believe me, everything is gonna be more complicated.**

* * *

The teenagers found themselves inside the cellar. It was a dark, with moisture and a heavy smell of wine. Stinky found the switch and lit up the room. Inside was an old bed in a corner, a small table, two wine barrels and at the other side of the room was a wine rack filled with old wine bottles.

"This room is empty, but what is doing a bed in here?" said Tsuki.

"Let's just search this room and leave all the questions for later." said Stripes

Stinky spotted an old article on the table and picked it up, saying "I think I found something!"

**Happy Tree Times**

**4th October 2008**

**Two boys disappeared**

_Few days ago were reported missing two teenagers. The first one was, the 17 years old, Splendont Hero, the young brother of Splendid Hero who was in a group disappearance six years ago. The other one was, the 16 years old, Toothy Smile, the young brother of Mime Smile who was in the same group disappearance six years ago. The two boys went into the Happy Tree forest, that is nearby Colonel Green's abandoned mansion. The authorities believe that it's a coincidence that the two missing boys disappeared mysteriously like their brothers. Even through the police deny the fact that the two cases are related, we believe that they are. _

_If anyone happens to see these two boys or know something about their disappearance, please report to the police._

"There are other two victims!?" said Stuffy in surprise.

"It seems like this. If those cases are really related we will have to find two more missing persons." said U

"Cloud what are you doing?" asked Tsuki curiously

"I'm calling Wrak. He could help us in something." Cloud replied holding his phone.

The phone started dial and then Wrak's voice was heard from the other line.

_"Hello?"_

"Wrak, it's me Cloud."

_"Cloud ma boy! How your inv'stigation is going?"_

"We found some clues and we need your help with something."

_"Of course. Wha help d' ya need?"_

"I want you to go and find if the disappearance of Splendont Hero and Toothy Smile, from four years ago, is related to the case. Can you do that?"

_"I can. I'll go to the police st'tion and search in ol' files. Anythin' else?"_

"Yes. We also want to know about an escape that happened in a local asylum, at the March of 1992."

_"I'm on ma way! I'll call ya, as soon I find somethn'." _

"Thanks Wrak! Bye!" said Coud ending his call.

"Guys you should check this out!" said Stuffy from the other side of the room.

"What is it?" asked Stripes, as everyone walked to his direction.

Stuffy was standing in front of the rack and said, pointing at the wine bottles on the top, "Those bottles aren't normal!"

"You're right! There aren't any dates or manes on them!" said Stinky

"The tags look more like pictures to me." said U, looking closely one of the bottles.

Stripes took two random bottles in her hands and brought them together. The two bottles were continuing one another's picture. "I think the tags are more like a pieces of the same picture to me."

"It must be a puzzle or some sort! Can you give me those bottles?" said Stuffy with excitement.

Stripes gave him the bottles and Stuffy started to move the bottles on the wine rack. Stinky joined him and they both started to solve the puzzle usually mumbling " ...this one goes here... that one needs to be reversed... this one is between those two... not there, it goes here... what are you doing? It clearly goes here..." and such. "Done!" the two boys said when the finnished.

All the bottles were in the right order and made a picture of a siren lying on the ground and around her were human skulls. The wall behind the wine rack started to shake and it started to move to the side revealing an entrance to another room.

"Another secret entrance?" said Tsuki surprised.

"I don't like this a little bit!" said U crossing his hands.

"We should get going!" said Cloud steping inside the secret room.

Inside the room, on the walls, were torches with fire burning on them, giving in the room some light. They saw some chains on the floor and almost everywere old and melted candles. In the middle of the room they saw a wooden grave that was standing vertically. At the bottom of the grave were some weird glass pipes with somekind of glowing green liquid in them. On the grave was curved a large crest, with a small orange emblem in the shape of sun on it.

Stripes walked to the grave and took the emblem. She inspected it a little and said "This one looks very similar with the one we found at the study room."

"Can I look at it?" asked Stuffy and Stripes gave it to him.

"What is inside the grave?" asked Tsuki curiously.

"Don't know, but we will learn." said Cloud trying to open the grave, but with no use.

"Let me try." said U and tried to open it. After a while he gave up saying in anger "This thing is completely stuck! I couldn't open it even with using my calws!"

"Maybe I sould try" said Tsuki.

"Yeah! Good luck with that!" U said sarcastically

Tsuki morphed her spikes in claws and teared off the grave's cap. Dust flew everywere blocking their view. Tsuki just threw the cap to the side, coughing from the dust. Then she looked into the grave with a shocked expression.

When the dust cleared, everyone else came closer to the grave with a look of shock and fear on their faces. Inside the grave was the skeleton of Flaky Red.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, but everyone here is yelling at me to go to sleep.**

**Cloud: *with white hair from the shock* T-t-the...**

**Leave him be. He will get over it. I want to say that the part with the wine bottles, I took it from the game "Mystery Case Files: The 13th Skull". I like these game series. **

**Cloud: *still shocked***

**Please review on this chapter and be patient for the next update.**


	8. Chapter 8

**To anyone who read The HTF zombie apocalypse, I have to say that I hit writer's block there and that's why I'm not updating it. Also I ran out from lollipops.**

**Cloud: At least you didn't hit it here and why you're usually sucking a lollipop while you write a chapter?**

**Well, I just like them. Lollipops usually lift my mood. Also, I still have one month before school starts. That means I still have time to do updates on my fics :D**

**Cloud: Enjoy the chapter and maybe we will get some lollipops later.**

* * *

Wrak entered the police station and was panting heavily. As he was coming there he had almost been hit by a car, while he was crossing the street. He was lucky that the town had only a few roads or else he could had become crazy from every time he could been hit by a car.

He looked around the room and saw a man sitting behind a desk. He was a mole with laveder hair, black glasses and was wearing a police uniform. Wrak walked to the man "Good ev'ning Mole, how's ev'rything goin'?."

The man didn't move his head and said "All is silent and boring as usual. What brings you here this kind of hour?"

"I want ta check some ol' files." Wrak replied to the blind man.

"Do you have another case or something?"

"No, but a youn' fella who's workin' on a case ask'd me for help."

"Of course. You know where is the room with the files."

Wrak walked down a corridor and stopped in front of a door. He opened it and walked in. The room had shelves everywere, with boxes that contained various files. He walked to the section of the unsolved cases, looking at the dates that were written on the labels of the boxes. He found the box which contained the files of 2008. He opened it and searched inside. After a while he found the file about the disappearance of Splendont and Toothy.

**Hero and Smile Case**

_The 29th September of 2008 were reported missing Splendont Hero and Toothy Smile. _

_Splendont Hero was the younger brother of Splendid Hero and Toothy Smile was the younger brother of Mime Smile. _

_Their older brothers had disappeared between July and August of 2002 and the case was called Ghost Mansion. _

_The case had took that name after seeing the ghost of Flaky Red, a girl that was abducted the 26th July of 2000. _

_We learned that the two boys had gone on their own to the abandoned mansion of the Green family, to investigate the disappearance of their brothers._

_ We believe that they are have been abducted or been killed by the same person, who was responsible for the group disappearance of the Ghost Mansion case. _

_We know what the two cases are related and that the culprit is still around. _

_We do our best to track down the culprit and at the same time to keep the case secret from the press._

_The case is still open and unsolved._

It was what he needed. This file confirmed the fact that the cases were related and that the two boys were also victims. Now he needed to find the other file Cloud asked him for. He walked to the section with the escape records. He found the box with the files of 1992. He found the folder with the escape from the asylum, at 11th March of that year. He opened it to see the file but...

It was empty.

***Back to the detectives***

The young detective stared in shock at the girl's skeleton. U, Stripes and Tsuki were the first to calm down from this horrible view. They were actually the most bravest in the team and the ones that could fight when something was threating them, so it was normal for them to not been easily scared. Espesially Tsuki, the girl was like oblivious to danger sometimes.

Stinky and Stuffy were still trembling behind the others. Even through they had a cowardly nature, they were the smartest in the team. They were usually the ones that were doing, as the others called, the 'puzzle or thinking stuff'. Only if you forget Stinky's paranoia, about the government watching him, and Stuffy's hypochondria, his paranoia about germs and diseases.

Cloud's hair turned from white back to his normal black colour, as he was calming down. He was the one that the others called 'detective's mind'. He was usually the one who could get to conclusions and keep an eye on details.

The team quickly calmed down because they had seen worse before. Like the one time in a case with a serial killer. It was really a horrible case that one. The killer was tearing the eyes from his victims, while they were still alive, and was cutting their whole tongues with a pair of scissors. They usually saw many horrible scenes, but they never get used to them.

A glow came from the girl's skeleton and soon it disappeared and it was replaced with the girl's colourful ghost. She stepped out from the grave and looked nervously at the detectives. Stuffy noticed that the green liquid stopped flowing in the glass pipes that were sticking out from the ground and were attached to the grave. No one didn't know what to say and the same was for Flaky.

U was the first to break the awkward silence "Tell us what happened to you."

Flaky nodded timidly and looked down to her feet and said stuttering "I-I-I w-was k-kidnaped... c-caged h-h-here... a-and l-later k-killed..."

"By who? Who done such a horrible thing to you?" asked Stripes in concern.

"I-I d-don't k-k-know... i-it w-was a-always d-d-dark... a-and h-h-he a-always w-wore a m-mask..."

"Do you know what happened to the others?" asked Cloud.

"T-they a-are t-t-traped... t-the s-s-same w-way I w-was... b-but I d-d-don't k-know w-where... I r-r-rarely h-had t-the p-power t-to c-c-come out..."

"Do you have any idea where they might be?" asked Stuffy

"N-no... b-b-but t-the f-fireplace... i-it m-moved one t-time..."

"Do you know anything else?" asked U

"N-no, I d-don't k-know... I-I m-m-must g-go... I d-don't w-want s-s-stay h-here..."

"You're leaving? You can't help us?" asked Tsuki in disappointment.

"I-I c-can't d-d-do a-anything... I'm t-too s-scared... p-p-please f-find m-my f-friends... f-find Flippy... p-please f-free t-them... like y-you d-did w-with me..."

"Where will you go?" asked Stinky

"I w-will s-stay outside t-the g-gates... or s-somewhere n-near... I-I w-will w-w-wait f-for y-your r-return t-there..." she said as she was starting to fade away

"WAIT! What about the killer?" asked Cloud remembering about the killer.

"H-he i-is s-still a-around... b-but I d-din't s-saw h-h-him f-for years... I h-hope y-you w-will be s-safe." she said before completely disappearing from their sight. Everyone could feel now the air of danger inside the mansion.

Stripes looked at the rest group and said "Let's go and check that fireplace." Everyone started to walk all the way back to the living room, through the study room's secret passage. When they arrived to the living room, the flames inside the fireplace were still dancing and burning the coal, giving to the room the only light.

They stood in front of the fireplace and saw a slot that had the shape of the both eblems they found together. It was like exactly Tsuki said, two holes together on the fireplace. Stuffy took out the two emblems and placed them in the slot.

Both emblems were completing one another and they started to glow. The flames inside the fireplace began to fade by themselves, until they were completely extinguished. The fireplace started to shake and moved to the side revealing some stairs, that were leading down to another room.

"Another secret passage!? This place becomes creepier by every second!? What kind of psycho could made them!?" grumbled U

"The same one that is responsible for the disappearances." Stripes replied sarcastically.

Stinky looked around nervously "I have a feeling that someone is watching us..."

"Stop this nonsense, about the government watching you!" Stuffy cut him off

"But really. I feel that someone is watching us." said Stinky

Everyone heard a lighting and the room was lighted for a second, before it became dark again. They saw from the window that outside was raining. The rain was heavy and it was like someone had flipped a bucket. Another lighting was heard again.

"It looks like it will rain for a while. Are we going downstairs or not?" said Tsuki.

"We should better go if we want to find the others." said Cloud and everyone walked downstairs.

But none of them had noticed the hand print on the window.

* * *

**And it's done! This chapter is done!**

**Cloud: Why you always make that kind of mysterious endings?**

**Because I love mysteries! Also, it makes it more interesting for me.**

**Cloud: You still have no idea what will happen next -_-**

**Nope! ^_^**

**Cloud: *sigh* Please review on this chapter and if you have any questions about the case, you can type them and we will try to answer them through the next chapters. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Time for the next chapter :D**

**Cloud: You really love the Mystery Case Files, since you was playing them all over again.**

**Yup! Especially the Revenhearst series! They have a very interesting plot! :D**

**Cloud: Well... Enjoy the chapter**

* * *

***At the police station***

Wrak couldn't believe in his eyes. How could this folder be empty? The file should be somewhere in this room. This kind of file wasn't unimportant to be deleted or removed. Maybe someone changed the folder? Or maybe someone had took it? He needed to find it and hoped that it was still here. The bad thing was that he couldn't remember much about that case. He was only 16 years old when that case happened and he had just moved in this town. Memories of his childhood and his parents started to come back, but Wrak quickly pushed them aside. He didn't have time for these nonsense.

He remembered that in the case, someone was murdered. It was the head of the asylum and his name was Sniffles Anteater, if he was right. "Should check t'a section with t'e murders." He went to that section and found the box with the murders of 1992. He started to search the folders to find the file he needed. After a while Wrak found the folder he was looking for. He opened it, but instead of a file there was a note. The handwriting was neat and the note was saying _"You will never learn the truth! Give up!" _

"T'is ain't good!" Wrak muttered to himself. The files were stolen by the killer himself? How could that happen? How could the culprit sneak in here and steal those files? He needed to find a way to learn his name. The only option that left was to check the files in the police's computer to find about the case, but there were two small problems. First he had no idea about computers and second he had only Mole to help him, who wasn't really much of a help. "T'is is gonna be harder t'an I thought!"

***Back to the group***

The group came down the stairs and found themselves in a circular room, that is illuminated from an unusual green light and there were five different doors. The light was coming from glass pipes on the ceiling, with a strange green liquid flowning in them. They went to look closer to the door and took a better look at them.

The first door was green with a square marked on it. On the square were three horizontal rows of marbles, one under the other, with five marbles each. The marbles were in the color of red, green and blue, who were placed at random, and three of them were missing. At the end of each row, horizontally and vertically, there were small metal levers. This door was looking like somekind of puzzle and everyone noticed that the marbles were the same like the ones Tsuki had.

"Is this my idea or the marbles here are exactly the same with the ones we found?" asked Stinky

"They are, but there must be one other marble somewhere else in this place. Better check out the other doors." said Cloud

The second door was yellow and had a big metal skull, instead of a doorknob. It was like something was missing from it's eye holes.

"This thing is creepy." said Stuffy, shivering.

"I like it! I find it cool!" said Tsuki, admiring the skull.

"Why I'm not surprised?" muttered Stuffy to himself.

The middle door was black and had a typing machine on it. There was a note saying _"Insert my name"_.

"What does that mean?" asked Stinky, reading the note.

"I think the killer want's us to write his name to open this door." said Stripes

"This guy sure is totally a psycho. No doubt in that! Also, we still don't know his name to write it." said U with his arms crossed.

The fourth door was red with a rose curved on it. In the middle of the rose was a keyhole.

"Tsuki leaned to look at it better and said "This reminds me something..."

"What is it? Another horror movie you saw? Or the bunny outside?" said U sarcastically

"You don't have to be mean! This was important! And thanks a lot! Now I forgot what I was talking about!" Tsuki shouted indignantly.

Stripes grabbed Tsuki from her arm "Don't start a fight Tsuki! We don't have time for this now! Don't worry you will remember what you wanted to say.", then Stripes pointed at U "As for you! Apologize to Tsuki, now!"

"Like hell I will!" he replied. Stripes narrowed her eyes, making him to feel uneasy. They were standing like this for a while, in the end U gave up and yelled "Okay, okay! I will apologige! Just stop to stare at me like this!".

"Come on! We are waiting." said Stripes with a grin.

U grumbled "I'm-sorry-Tsuki! Satisfied now?"

The next door was plain brown and the doorknob was missing.

"How are we supposed to get in here?" asked Stuffy.

"I have an idea!" said Tsuki

"I wonder if Wrak has any luck finding what we asked him for." said Cloud to himself.

Stripes punched Cloud, hardly, at the arm "Instead of wondering, just call him and ask him."

"Ouch! That actually hurt!" said Cloud rubbing his arm. He took out his cell phone and started to dial Wrak.

***Back at the police station***

Wrak managed somehow to search for the files in the computer, but he soon find out that they were all deleted. "Ya must be kiddin' me!" he said resentful and slamming his fist on the table. His phone started to ring and he answered "Detective Wrak here!"

_"Hey Wrak! Did you find the information we need?" _ asked Cloud from the other line.

"I found a file tha' confirms t' disappearance of t'a two boys is relat'd to the case." Wrak replied

_"Great! Did you had any luck finding about that escape from the asulym?..."_

Wrak wanted to reply, but Cloud continued to talk.

_"...Because, as U says, the one who is responsible for the disappearances is totally a psycho. Do you believe that here are a lot of secret passages? And that the place has weird puzzles? And that we found the dead Flaky and that now her ghost is free and that- Ouch! Stripes! Why did you hit me again? My arm still hurts!" _

_"You talk too much! You will make the man dizzy from all this chatterbox." _Wrak heard Stripes saying

_"No I don't! Do I talk too much Stuffy?" _

"Wait, wait! Did ya just said tha' you found Flaky?" asked Wrak.

_"Well, yes. We found her in a secret room at the cellar. Did you wanted to tell something before?" _

"I want'd t' tell ya tha' the files are stollen and delet'd by t' killer himself. I don' know how tha' happen." said Wrak

_"Oh! That's **-BAM-** _" a sudden noise made Wrak to fall down from his chair and cut off Cloud, from what he wanted to say.

Wrak heard from the other side U yelling _"WHAT THE HELL TSUKI!?"_ then he heard Stinky yelling _"WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?"._

Wrak wanted to ask what happened, but he heard Stuffy yelling this time _"TSUKI WE ARE DETECTIVES!? NOT VANDALS OR BURGLARS!?" _and then he heard Tsuki saying _"Look at the bright side! We can get in now.", "She has a point." _Stripes said to the others.

"Wha' just happen?" asked Wrak.

_"Tsuki just smashed a door with her guitar." _said Cloud calmly.

Wrak just facepalmed at this and said "I'll continue searching. If ya need anythin' else, call me."

_"Okay then. We will call you then we find something." _said Cloud, while at the background were heard complains, and he ended the call.

Wrak sat on the chair and muttered to himself "Really? Smasin' a door with a guitar?"

* * *

**Cloud: Another boring chapter came to an end.**

**Oh man! It's really hard to make a detective fic. It needs a lot of planning.**

**Cloud: It looks like this fic will be longer than expected. ****It will be a miracle if you will complete it until December.**

**Well... what to say next?**

**Cloud: Please review?**


	10. Chapter 10

**What's up? Did ya missed this story? Because I did. ^^**

**Cloud: Time to see what's behind the smashed-by-Tsuki brown door!**

**Let's find out!~**

* * *

Cloud put his phone back in his pocket and looked at the others. Everyone in the room were silent and Tsuki asked "Are we going in or what?". Cloud just gave her a nod and walked first through the doorway, with everyone following him.

They didn't found themselves in a room as they were expected. They found themselves in a small uderground cave and they saw ahead of them a small path that led to a deserted carnival. The carnival had many colourful balloons, bright lights and the group could hear a carnival music. At the right was a game stand and next to it was an orange/green tent with a sign _"!esuoH rorriM|Mirror House!"_. At the left was a small carriage, it's door was locked with a padlock and outside was a sign saying _"Madame Zaira knows the answers0". _and a bit further it was an yellow/purple tent with a sign_"House of Terror" _written with big red letters that reminded blood_. _In the middle was a large blue/red tent, with a steel door that was locked shut and it had a large sign sayng _"CIRCUS"_ written with bright letters on the top.

Next to the group was standing a wooden sign saying "_WELCOME! We are happy that YOU came to PLAY with US!"_

"I really have a bad feeling about this place" said Stuffy shivering.

"I hope this place doesn't have clowns. I hate clowns." said Cloud nervously.

"Stop whining and let's get going!" said Stripes.

"I don't know Stripes. I also have a bad feeling about this place. I feel like someone is watching us. I think it's the-" said Stinky to the tigress.

"Stop saying this stupid nonsense about the government watching us!" yelled U indignant and Stinky muttered something under his breath.

The group followed the path and arrived in the middle of the carnival. The place was really deserted and the music that sounded in the air gave them the feeling that something isn't right with this place.

Stinky noticed that the game stand it's about to throw daggers at different targets and he noticed something else that got his attention. He turned to Stripes and said, pointing at the game stand "Hey Stripes! You should try this out."

The girl looked at the game stand and said seriously "I don't have time for games. We are on investigation right now."

"The mighty Stripes is afraid of few targets. Don't tell me you chicken out." said Stinky grinning.

"What did you just said!?" she said threateningly.

"You heard me! Pok pok pok!" Stinky replied and started to mimic a chicken to irritate her.

"Emm... guys? Can we go to investigate the tents?" asked Stuffy.

Stripes glared at him and made him yelp in fear. Then she looked at Stinky and said "Bring on the targets, skunk-boy!"

"This is going to be interesting." said U smirking.

"Whooo! Stripes will play a hit-the-target game!" said Tsuki clapping her hands and her wolf tail wiggling in excitement.

Cloud put his arm around Stuffy's shoulders and said "Time to see Stripe's amazing throwing skills!"

Stuffy facepalmed at their reactions "You can't be serious!"

Stinky went to the game stand and pulled a lever. Wooden animals with targets on them started to move around the stand's background and Stripes took few daggers and said "Sit and watch!"

She started to throw the daggers with skill and hitting the moving targets, as everyone watchet her holding their breaths. In the end all the targets were hit, Stripes smiled triumphantly and turned to Stinky "What are you going to say now?"

A bell started to ring at the game stand and lights started to blink, announcing like this that Stripes won. Then one of the counter's rabbit paintings opened like a lid, revealing inside a small coin. "Good job Stripes." said Stinky grinning, then he took the coin and observed it.

"What is this?" U asked.

Stinky didn't reply, he simply tossed the coin to him. U snatched it and took a good look at it. This one wasn't a simple penny, but a real pirate golden doubloon. On the one side was marked a skull and on the other side was a simple cross. Everyone were staring in awe at it and Cloud asked "Stinky, how did you know this was in there?"

Stinky just shrugged and said simply "I didn't knew what was in. I just noticed the lid and understood that it was someking of puzzle, again."

"Couldn't you tell us in the first place?" asked Stuffy.

"Nah! I wanted to piss of Stripes, a little." he replied putting his hands behind his head.

"I'm gonna get you for this!" yelled Stripes and tried to grab Stinky by his neck. But she was stopped by Cloud and Tsuki, who holded her back from strangling the boy. "U a little help! Please?" said Tsuki, while holding the furious Stripes.

"Calm down Stripes, you can strangle him later. He didn't do anything, he just showed that he is smarter than you." said U in uncaring tone and making Stripes even more furious.

"YOU'RE NOT HELPING AT ALL!?" shouted Cloud.

Stinky danced and then pointed at Stripes "In your face! Even U says that I'm smarter than you!"

"DON'T PROVOKE HER!?" yelled Cloud, while Stripes was screaming "LET ME GO! I SAID LET ME GO! I MUST BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF HIM!"

"Stuffy a little help?" asked Tsuki.

"No, I rather stay here. You are doing a good job by yourselves" he replied hidding behind U.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a blade barely passed right in front of Stripe's face and got pinned at the game stand. Everyone stopped what they were doing, to see where it came from. They only thing they saw was a shadow entering inside the house of terror. Then they heard noise of a mirror breaking, inside the mirror house.

"What was that?" asked Tsuki curiously.

"I don't know, but this blade could have killed me." said Stripes, examining the blade.

"We need to find out what or who are inside those tents." said U.

"I don't think this is a good idea. What if it's a trap?" asked Stuffy.

"Maybe the half of us should go in there and invenstigate, while the rest will go in the mirror house." said Stinky.

"I'm going in the 'House of Terror'!" said Tsuki raising her hand.

"I'm going with you. Whoever is in, almost killed me and I will make him pay! Stinky, you coming too!" said Stripes.

Stinky was startled "WHAT!? But I-"

"I said you're coming! It was your idea to split up in the first place!" she said and dragged Stinky behind her. Tsuki was already waiting for them outside the tent.

"I suppose this leave us to investigate the mirror house." Cloud to Stuffy and U.

"You know... I think that our lives are in danger." said Stuffy trembling.

"And when they weren't?" asked U, reminding like this all the previous cases they had.

"Τouché!" said Cloud smiling and they walked inside the mirror fun house.

***At the police station***

Wrak was sitting in his office and was looking at few old files and cases. Since he couldn't find anything, he thought to search anything else that would be related or at least give any clue. Right now he was reading about a case where all the carnival worker's of Madam Zaira's carnival were mysteriously murdered, by someone, at the same night. This file didn't had any dates on it, something that Wrak found strange, and the ink was very sloppy to read anything. It was like the document had fallen in water and then dried by someone, intentionally.

He placed the document on the table and turned his chair, with the back at the door. He deeply sighed and closed his eyes. So many weird things in the police station, how no one didn't noticed anything before? This question and many others were bothering Wrak's mind.

He was in deep thought. So deep, that he didn't heard that someone opened the door to his office and silently approached him from behind.

* * *

**That's it for now. Even if it wasn't in my plans from the beginning, I decided to put the detectives' lives in danger. **

**Cloud: ...**

**Emm... I don't know what else to say...**

**Cloud: ... Review?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello guys! I think I left everyone in a small cliffanger last time. ^^**

**Cloud: Really? Only a small one? e_e"**

**To tell the truth, I almost forgot the plot and now I'm looking into the notes I left.**

**Cloud: I have to say that you-**

**No time to chit-chat! Let's start writing the chapter.**

* * *

Wrak was in deep thought. So deep, that he didn't heard that someone opened the door to his office and silently approached him from behind.

The person silently extended his hand to grab the chair, but that moment Wrak spun around the chair and looked at the person in surprise, but soon he let a sigh of relief "Oh... It's just you Pop. Ya gave me quite a scare. I didn't even heard ya gettin' in."

Pop was a man almost at 50 years old and was also working at the police station. He had brown hair, dark brown eyes and light brown bear ears. He was wearing a suit, with a long brown trench coat. He looked at Wrak thoughtfully and said "What are you doing this late in here Wrak? You don't have any duty tonight."

"I know tha' I don't have. But I'm here t' do research on some ol' cases, ma friend."

Pop slightly chuckled and said "You still don't give up with all those investigations about the so called 'Labrador'? You know many people in town think that you're crazy, because of this."

Wrak's left eye twitched, he stood up and shouted "I'm not crazy! T'e Labrador exists! She's real! I saw her an' she freakin' cursed me!"

"Okay, okay! Calm down pal!" said Pop raising his hands defensively.

Wrak calmed down a bit and crossed his arms "By tha way, I wasn't lookin' for t'e Labrador. I'm doin' research on somethin' else."

"Can you tell me what is it? Not any case makes you go in so deep thought, my friend. The last time you was thinking so much was on the 'Ghost Mansion Case'." said Pop in interest in his voice.

Wrak's face turned very serious. "It's 'cause, this is t'e same case again. I'll tell ya the details. Please, tak' a seat."

***Inside the house of terror***

Stripes, Tsuki and Stinky were cautiously doing the first steps inside a complete darkness. Thare wasn't any light and they were trying, blindly, to head forward with the felling that someone is watching them, following them on the way.

Stripes was feeling a little nervous from the fact that she can't see, Stinky was shaking like a leaf and his paranoia was hitting him. Tsuki was walking happily, holding her guitar, swinging it back and forth, ready to break or hit anything.

They heard a noise and few small lights turn on and threw their faint light in the room. They could only see few parts of the room, that were few circle parts under the light bulbs, while the rest was a complete darkness. They heard a sound of a thunderbolt, that made them flinch, and all the lights blinked hew times.

The room was in a complete creepy silence. Tsuki made few steps ahead to go to one other lighted spot. Something jumped on her from the darkness, surprising her, and Tsuki hit it with her guitar, by reflex. Stinky yelped in fear and clinged onto Stripes, who hit him, with her elbow, in the stomach to get off her.

Tsuki was kneeling down to see better what she hit. Stripes, along with Stiny, came to her and asked "Are you okay? Did you saw what was that thing?"

The wolf-girl only nodded and grabbed something. She raised it up, bringing it under the light, revealing a fake mummy. "This is just a stupid dummy!" said Tsuki, a little annoyed that she was tricked by that thing, and threw it to the side.

"It looks like, that someone turned on this attraction. We are not alone in here." said Stripes, trying to see something inside the darkness.

"I don't like this! Let's leave!" yelled Stinky, glancing around in fear. A dagger flew above his head, pinning his fedora on the wall. Stinky started to panic, he quickly grabbed his hat and hid behind Tsuki.

"What the-" Stripes started, but was cut off when she saw a small blade darting at her and she quickly dodged it.

Tsuki didn't had time to say anything, because three daggers came out from the darkness, having her and Stinky as their targets. She, out of instinct, swung her guitar and hit the daggers from their way. The daggers fell down with their metalic blades hit the stone floor and their clinking echoed inside the room.

There was few seconds of silence and then they heard some footsteps inside the shadows. Few daggers sprang from the dark, "RUN!" Stinky screamed from the top of his lungs.

They started to run for their lives, as more daggers kept coming. They ran to the lighted areas of the room, so they could't get lost and because the light make them the fake feeling of safety, but in reality it was exposing them and making them and easy target.

The blades stopped coming and the three of them had got separated and were standing in different areas of the room.

"Coward! Show yourself!" yelled Stripes in anger.

"Let's see how tough you're really gonna be under light!" shouted Tsuki.

"Y-yeah! Show y-yourself..." said Stinky with hesitation.

There was an intense silence again. They heard footsteps and soon they saw a pair of glowing red eyes. Now they could see his body and that he was juggling with daggers, but his face was still hidden in the shadows. The person flashed a grin and came under the light. Everyone gasped when they saw his face. In everyones minds was the same question _'How?'_

After few seconds of complete silence, Tsuki raised her hand and pointed at the person. "It's Mime!" was the only thing she could say in her stunned voice.

The person standing before them was really Mime. He was wearing old purple/white ragged clothes and was very slim. He looked exactly like in the photos they saw, like not a single day have passed, like he never grew up... but he was completely pale, like all his colour was drained. He seemed so... dead.

Mime continued to juggle with the daggers and gave them an evil grin. Then with some juggling moves he started to throw the daggers at them.

***Inside the mirror house***

Stuffy, U and Cloud found themselves inside a whole endless mirror maze. The only thing that they could see around them were only their reflections.

They kept walking inside the maze, until they found shards of a broken mirror on the floor. "It looks like we are not alone in here. And this someone shattered a mirror that stood exactly here." said Cloud, kneeling down to take a better look at the shards.

"I have a really bad feeling about this place guys. I think we are might be in danger." Stuffy stuttered behing his sick mask.

U snickered and said mockingly "Oh really? You have a bad feeling? What gave you the idea that we might be in danger? The fact that we are doing an investigation inside some psycho's undergroud lair of some short? The fact that we found Flaky's body? The fact that someone could have almost killed Stripes? Or maybe the fact that someone broke a mirror in here?"

Stuffy looked nervously at him and said "Umm... All of them?"

That moment they heard the sound of a mirror braking and an insane laugh echoed inside the mirror house.

"It looks like we are not alone in here." said U, ready to swoop at anything that would come near him.

"Where is Cloud?" asked Stuffy in panic, noticing that the wolf wasn't with them.

"Better find him before that thing find him or us first" said U looking around with caution, but he couldn't see anything else except Stuffy's and his reflections.

Cloud was following a small path of glass shards, without noticing that he left behind his friends. When the shards ended, he stopped and looked around him. He realized that he was lost inside this mirror maze and soon he heard the sound of a mirror shattering somewhere nearby and an insane laugh that reminded him a mad clown.

His eye caught something green running at a mirror's reflection and we quickly turned around, but there wasn't anything. He heard running steps behind him and turned around again, but there wasn't anything again. The only thing that he could see were the thousand reflections of himself. That insane laugh echoed again and on the mirrors appeared the reflections of a neon green haired boy, bright red eyes, completely pale skin, ragged clothes and his mouth was smeared with blood. Cloud slowly backed away until his back touched a mirror, he recognized that person as one of the victims. It wasn't anyone else than Nutty.

Nutty moved away and all the reflections disappeared. Cloud couldn't understand what is happening, but he knew for sure that everyone is in grave danger.

As U was running inside the mirror maze, he stopped to look around him and realized that he lost Stuffy. "Were did this dumbass gone?" he groaned to himself. A mirror started to shake and then slowly fell on him. U's neon green eye glowed and in milliseconds the mirror fell down and shattered in thousand piecies, while U himself appeared few inches away from it.

With his eye he catched traces of a green figure in few mirrors, before it completely disappeared. He roared in rage and tried to chase after it, while the same insane laugh echoed.

Stuffy flinched again hearing it and soon he was surrounded by hundreds reflections of Nutty. The boy started timidly to look around him, while Nutty said in a sing-song voice.

_"Welcome here my dear friends!_

_Hope you all will be a good feast of flesh!_

_Came to rescue some poor souls!_

_But only to find your doom! __HAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

* * *

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAND THIS CHAPTER IS DONE! So, what do we learned this time?**

**Cloud: That the victims became somekind of possesed corpses that want to kill us?**

**Maybe... But we learned for sure that I suck at writting horror stuff! *sits at emo corner***

**Cloud: ... emm... review?**


End file.
